


Maman Stanley

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Humor, M/M, Pets, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: It’s a miracle
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 3





	Maman Stanley

“I’m pregnant.”

Lefou blinked several times, his brain struggling to process the words Stanley had just said aloud. To his credit, he actually kept his face fairly passive. Slowly he crossed his arms over his chest, nodding a little as if this made perfect sense. “Huh?” he finally said.

Stanley rolled their eyes, gesturing to the bump under their blouse. “I’m pregnant,” they repeated.

“...how?” Lefou finally asked.

“I didn’t think I would have to explain such a thing to someone older than me, cher,” Stanley sniffed. “When a maman and papa love each other very much…”

“Stanley.”

“Hm?”

“Please explain.”

“I’m pregnant. We’re going to be parents.”

“That’s not an explanation, cher et cherie,” Lefou sighed.

Stanley just giggled, stepping closer to Lefou with their hands around their middle. “Aren’t you excited to be a papa?”

“I’m just trying to understand how this is possible,” Lefou sighed. He frowned when he saw movement under Stanley’s arms. Raising an eyebrow, Lefou watched as the movement continued and he blinked as the top of Stanley’s blouse popped open.

Froufrou the small dog and Clémence the hare stared at Lefou, cradled by Stanley to avoid slipping out the bottom. Froufrou let out an exhausted bark, turning to lick Clémence on the top of the head, tail wagging wildly.

“...really?”

“It’s a miracle!” Stanley cried, “we’ve had twins!”

“I’m divorcing you.”

“We’re Catholic, we don’t believe in divorce.”

“I’m converting to something else.”

“No, you’re not.”

Lefou could only laugh, shaking his head as Stanley pulled him in for a kiss. 


End file.
